With the advancement in information and communication technology, search engines have become so efficient at generating information to a search query that it is not necessary to download and save data locally anymore. Thus, it is now an effortless task to look up information on the internet.
Further, less time and effort in planning and organization is required without compromising on efficiency. For example, Google's Gmail allows emails to be labelled and searched efficiently. People can now do away with organizing and filing their emails.
However, searching for physical objects remains a tedious and difficult task. A lot of time and effort may be spent in looking for a particular object or in organizing the physical objects for easy retrieval in the future.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a system and method for searching physical objects to address the above-mentioned problem.